


Educating Barnaby

by TB_Anon_meme



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Education, Unexperienced Barnaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TB_Anon_meme/pseuds/TB_Anon_meme
Summary: prompt: Kotetsu/Barnaby, orgasm denial. Multiple times, at least thrice. I'd prefer Barnaby bottoming/being denied, but if writer!anon would like to switch it up, it's fine.Bonus: If both Kotetsu AND Barnaby are extremely loud lovers.Author: Not wanting to interfere with ArtistAnon's interpretation which I am looking forward to, but here's a little fill for this great prompt in the meantime, hope it's OK...





	Educating Barnaby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fanfics I post there.   
> If you are the author and you have a proof that you posted your fic deanoned before,  
> please message me and I will delete it right away.

"I'm sorry," Barnaby said rather sulkily when they got home.  
"Are you?" Kotetsu raised an eyebrow, looking none too pleased with his younger partner.  
"I shouldn't have rebuked you for interfering, you only had my best interests at heart. I shouldn't have called you a meddlesome old man. I shouldn't have disobeyed you and gone into that building alone, endangering both our lives." 

Barnaby's response sounded as if he had rehearsed it. Well, he had said similar things often enough, almost word for word, to know it by now. Always the same old thing. If he wanted to go it alone, the old man always interfered. True, it had been a risky one going into that collapsing building on his own to look for survivors, and true, if Kotetsu, who always put civilians' lives before his own, said that the building was empty and that it was too dangerous to risk going in, then that was most likely true, given the veteran Hero's years of experience, but Barnaby just hadn't listened and had gone in anyway.

If he was honest with himself he had done it not out of worry for lives that might be endangered although none were, but because he craved his five minutes in the limelight, the fearless Barnaby Brooks, risking his life to save others, and he was sure Kotetsu knew this too.  
"I really am sorry," Barnaby mumbled without looking at his partner. The door slammed behind them. Kotetsu was angry, Barnaby could feel it, and not the kind of shouting, shoving and slapping his face type angry usual with Kotetsu, but a quiet, hurt, dangerous kind of angry.

Kotetsu stomped into the kitchen, slamming cupboard doors and shifting kitchen utensils as noisily as humanly possible. He always did that when he was annoyed. Barnaby looked round the kitchen door.  
"Can I help?" he asked.  
"Go set the table," Kotetsu responded icily, "and then sit down and wait."

By the time Kotetsu came to the dining table with the meal, Barnaby was feeling sick with apprehension. He pushed a bowl of soup at Barnaby and wordlessly began to eat his own.  
"Eat," he said when Barnaby didn't move.  
"I'm not hungry," Barnaby tried to say, but Kotetsu glared at him and said: "Do as you're told!" in such an alarming fashion that Barnaby immediately picked up his spoon and started on his soup. Kotetsu waited until he had finished the last drop, then he said: "Go and take a shower. I'll get the dishes." Barnaby nodded miserably. Usually Kotetsu joined him in the shower, but obviously not tonight.

Standing under the spray Barnaby clenched his teeth, torn between remorse and anger. The dynamic between himself and his partner had partly developed organically, and was partly the result of long talks about what they both expected and needed from a relationship. Kotetsu as the older, more experienced partner craved recognition, control and respect. He had had all three denied to him during long parts of his life and he needed these elements in a relationship to ensure a healthy amount of confidence and self esteem.

Barnaby on the other hand, who had been left alone or betrayed so many times, craved stability and someone he could trust so implicitly that it was possible to obey that person unthinkingly. He loved giving up the tight control he had to have over himself in front of the cameras, and just letting himself fall into Kotetsu's warm embrace. For the most part it worked, but Barnaby still had the habit of shaking Kotetsu off, doing his own thing and looking down at his older, slower partner. He knew himself that his attitude was counterproductive to all that they both wanted to obtain in a partnership, both in the workplace and at home.

Suddenly Barnaby heard the shower cubicle door slide open and Kotetsu step up behind him. He heaved a sigh of relief.  
"Kotetsu, I'm glad you've come to join me!" Barnaby started to turn round to face the other man, but Kotetsu laid a heavy hand on his back, preventing him.  
"I don't see why your misbehaviour should deprive me of my pleasure," Kotetsu said coldly, "stay as you are, legs apart." Without preamble, Kotetsu shoved two lubed fingers roughly into Barnaby, making him yelp. As he thrust the fingers in and out, loosening the ring of muscle, Barnaby could feel himself harden and whimpered. He edged his hand towards his growing erection only to find it slapped away by Kotetsu, who added a third finger, making Barnaby squirm and gasp.  
"Keep your hands by your side," Kotetsu ordered, "this isn't for your pleasure, but for mine. And don't you dare come. I've decided that you have to learn to restrain your urges so that you don't get us into any more trouble, do you understand?"  
"Yes," Barnaby managed to squeak between thrusts of Kotetsu's fingers, and knowing he wasn't allowed to come made him that much harder. With a moan he pressed his hands against the shower wall until his knuckles were white.

When Kotetsu finally entered him, Barnaby briefly entertained the idea of disobeying his partner, just because it felt so good. He couldn't stop moaning, the thought that he would not be allowed to find his release after all this was so frustrating he could have cried. Kotetsu's hands on his hips while he was pounding into him as if the world was going to end in five minutes was almost too much. An intense feeling washed over Barnaby and for a minute he panicked, fearing he had come inadvertently, but no, when the feeling dissolved he was still standing there, his cock hard and pulsing painfully, while Kotetsu was still shoving into him with seemingly boundless endurance. When the other man finally, finally, spilled into him, Barnaby was sure he had reached his limit, his voice was hoarse with moaning, his cock harder than he could ever remember it being, and his hole sore. 

Kotetsu eased out of Barnaby and reached around with one hand to stroke Barnaby's member, keeping the other hand firmly on his hip.  
"Good, very obedient," he praised.  
"Can I, can I come now?" Barnaby stuttered, feeling foggy and confused with arousal.  
"No, I don't think so," Kotetsu answered, still gently stroking, "this is a lesson I want you to learn for good this time. I'm fed up with reprimanding you. You must learn to not always put your own needs and wishes first. You must learn restraint. You must learn you are part of a team and have to submit to the common good. You must learn to be respectful towards those you profess to love. No, you may not come." Kotetsu dropped his hand and opened the cubicle door. "Dry off, keep your hands away from that," he gestured at Barnaby's erection, "and join me in the bedroom. You don't need any clothes." With that, Kotetsu walked out of the bathroom door, leaving Barnaby alone with his thoughts. The sight of Kotetsu, towel slung low around his hips and back muscles rippling under his smooth, tanned skin, did nothing for Barnaby's peace of mind. Carefully avoiding his crotch, he began to towel himself dry.

When Barnaby entered the bedroom, Kotetsu lay reclined on the bed, clad in just boxer shorts and looking supremely attractive. Barnaby felt his member stir, and couldn't quite stop a tiny whine of frustration from escaping his lips. He could see a tube of lube on the bedside cabinet. Perhaps Kotetsu would take pity on him now and let him come. But Kotetsu just looked down at his groin disapprovingly.   
"We'll have to do something about that erection," he stated coldly, "I'll get some ice, shall I?"  
"No," Barnaby whined, remembering the ache of ice on a hot cock with some trepidation from when Kotetsu had seen fit to use it on him before, "just give me five minutes!"  
"Think you can will it away, do you?" Kotetsu grumbled while Barnaby tried frantically to think about unerotic things like cockroaches, Antonio's sweaty training shoes and a doujinshi of Ivan's he had picked up inadvertently, only to find it full of slimy monsters sticking their tentacles into every conceivable orifice known to the human anatomy.  
"All right, come here," Kotetsu gestured, patting the bed next to him.

"I'm sorry," Barnaby said truthfully when he came to sit next to his partner.  
"You should be," Kotetsu agreed, "and by the time I'm finished with you believe me, you will be even sorrier." That did not bode well, and Barnaby did not even feel his member react when Kotetsu poured lube onto his hands and began to slick up Barnaby's cock and balls. "I'm tired," Kotetsu did not look up at Barnaby from what he was doing, "I am an old man after all and need a good night's sleep." Barnaby made an apologetic sound. "You're a sweet kid most of the time," he continued, "otherwise I wouldn't bother with you and your spoiled brat antics. But this time you're going to learn your lesson thoroughly, and I know you can be devious, Bunny." The use of Barnaby's nickname was the first indication that Kotetsu's anger was lessening, 

"I'll be good," Barnaby promised, "whatever it is, I'll do it."  
"Yes you will," Kotetsu smiled, "as soon as the lights are out and the old man is snoring, you will not touch your cock. You will not try to bring about your release. You will not even think any arousing thoughts."  
"Yes, I promise," Barnaby agreed eagerly. When Kotetsu was sleeping as deeply as he usually did, Barnaby could sneak off to the bathroom and relieve himself quietly and nobody would be any the wiser. Kotetsu would be happy he had asserted himself, and Barnaby would have a good night's restful sleep.

"It's not that I don't trust you," Kotetsu whipped a strange device made of transparent plastic from somewhere and smiled ominously, "think of it as educational. An educational experience." He unsnapped a ring from the device and slid it over Barnaby's cock and balls, where it fit snugly.  
"What is this?" Barnaby stared at the ring surrounding his genitals in panic.  
"It's called a chastity cage," Kotetsu explained coolly, sliding a plastic tube over Barnaby's penis deftly and fixing it to the ring before Barnaby could even complain. "It will stop you from masturbating, although you can try if you like. I can tell you though that getting hard in that can be very uncomfortable." He smiled at Barnaby and produced a lock and key. "I am locking this now, and keeping it locked until tomorrow morning. I need you to agree to this."

"What if I don't?" Barnaby growled, staring at his restricted genitals sulkily.  
"Then I will assume that you do not accept me and my decisions as your partner, and I will have to rethink our relationship. Perhaps it is not what we both want." Kotetsu's voice was deadly serious.  
"It is what I want," Barnaby said quietly.  
"Then you accept?" Kotetsu urged. "I can assure you, whatever happens the device can in no way impair your health. It might cause some discomfort," Barnaby could swear he heard Kotetsu snigger briefly, "but that is all."  
"All right, lock the shitty thing up," Barnaby said ungraciously. Put like that, he really didn't have much of a choice. But the worst of it was that Kotetsu had outsmarted him and would be insufferably smug about it for a long time to come.

It didn't take long before Kotetsu was breathing evenly. Barnaby tossed and turned, trying to find a position to sleep in which the unaccustomed sensation of having his genitals encased in a chastity cage did not disturb him. It didn't hurt, it wasn't even uncomfortable really, but instead of feeling his warm cock against his leg there was something cool and hard, and feeling the ring snugly fitting around his genitals made him a little uneasy. In time he did drift off to sleep, listening to Kotetsu's contented snores with growing resentment.  
It was still not light when the restricting feeling woke him. Kotetsu had turned towards him, his sleeping face peaceful in the half light. He might possibly be amenable to suggestions, Barnaby reckoned. Instead of waking his partner, he turned on his side facing away from Kotetsu and backed himself towards the sleeping man until his buttocks were resting against Kotetsu's member. Then he pressed back a little more.  
"Bunny," Kotetsu said sleepily, sliding a hand over Barnaby's haunch, "I can fuck you if you want me to, but I'm not taking the cage off. It's not morning yet." With a disappointed whine, Barnaby edged away again, sighed and tried to go back to sleep.

The next time he awoke, he could see a bright sunrise peeking through the curtains and could feel a tight, almost painful sensation in his nether regions.  
"Morning erection," he grumbled to himself, looking down between his legs at his painfully swollen genitals straining against the restriction of the cage. He half reached over to wake Kotetsu and demand the removal of the chastity cage, but then he paused. If he was good and kept the thing on until Kotetsu woke up of his own accord, the chances of Kotetsu being in a lenient mood and doing what Barnaby wanted, namely fucking him and letting him come, were pretty high. Waking him up on a Sunday morning very early might on the other hand be a mistake. A cold shower should take care of the problem. Carefully, Barnaby got up and waddled into the bathroom. On the whole, the educational experience as Kotetsu had put it was turning out to be rather humiliating. 

Cold showers were not high up on Barnaby's list of pleasurable activities, but it had to be admitted that it did the trick. Barnaby's erection wilted rather rapidly and he quickly dried himself down to snuggle back into the warm bed. Kotetsu was still lying motionless on his back, snoring. Barnaby stuck his tongue out at his sleeping lover in a childishly futile gesture of defiance. It just wasn't fair.

Wasn't fair, just like it wasn't fair that Barnaby always referred to his partner as an old man when he was annoyed. Not fair that he had endangered his life and Kotetsu's too, who of course had gone after him into the collapsing building, just for a minute of limelight. Not fair just like the way Barnaby always put down Kotetsu's greater experience and his instincts even when they proved to be right. Barnaby squirmed. Well, he was still not ready to admit all that to the old man. He would doubtlessly get his way without admitting defeat. He stared at the ceiling and waited for Kotetsu to wake up.

Around ten o'clock, Kotetsu's eyes fluttered open. Barnaby lost no time smoothing his features into an ingratiating smile and sidling up to his partner.   
"Good morning Kotetsu," he said sweetly. Kotetsu pecked him on the cheek.  
"Good morning!" he answered, looking Barnaby over, "I expect you are waiting for me to fulfil my promise."  
"Well yes," Barnaby simpered, "I was rather hoping, if it's not too much bother."  
"Oh I always keep my promises," Kotetsu smiled, "now where did I put that key? I hope I haven't lost it."  
"Old Man!" Barnaby started shouting in fear and frustration until he realised what he had just said. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Kotetsu," he said.  
Unsmilingly, Kotetsu produced the key. "It doesn't look like you have learned your lesson yet, Barnaby."  
"Sorry."  
"I thought you understood that I don't want to hear any more of your disrespect." Kotetsu looked at Barnaby questioningly. Barnaby could feel his cheeks burning.  
"I know. I'm really sorry," Barnaby managed to croak.

Silently Kotetsu put lube on his hands and spread it over the areas of skin that protruded between the openings in the chastity device. He unlocked the padlock and slid both tube and ring carefully off. Barnaby heaved a sigh. He didn't dare say anything. Kotetsu pushed him to lie on his back, then proceeded to press his lubed fingers into Barnaby. It felt so good that Barnaby couldn't repress a loud moan, and then another one. He could feel his member stiffening with alarming speed. Satisfied with his preparations, Kotetsu pushed Barnaby's legs up onto his shoulders and slid inside in one forceful movement. Being filled so suddenly felt so wonderful that Barnaby let out an appreciative scream. It was so good, twice as good now he had been denied, restricted, the build-up was so fast and his orgasm almost there.

"Please, Kotetsu," he shouted, "may I come?"  
"Sorry?" Kotetsu panted, "I'm just an old man and very hard of hearing, what did you say?"  
"Please may I come?" Barnaby shrieked, frustrated.   
"Yes quite right I agree, you don't deserve to come," Kotetsu gritted and glared at Barnaby, "you come at your peril." Barnaby wailed in frustration, cursing himself for letting that "old man" slip out. He was an idiot, an idiot who just couldn't do as he was told even if it was in his own best interests. Groaning and moaning, he felt Kotetsu come inside him and it was only with the utmost willpower that he could prevent himself from following suit.

Immediately afterwards, Kotetsu pulled out and said: " I suggest we have a late breakfast at the little café around the corner, what do you say?" Barnaby nodded glumly. He didn't really care and being outside might distract him from his sexual frustration. "Stay where you are, don't move," Kotetsu said, "I'll be back in a second." Barnaby heard the fridge door open and close. Hopefully Kotetsu had not gone to get ice for Barnaby's erection. Just the thought of it caused Barnaby's member to soften. 

Kotetsu reappeared, and sat down on the bed next to him.  
"Lay back down and spread your legs." Kotetsu gave him a unusually steely look out of his soft brown eyes. Barnaby did as he was told and very suddenly he felt something cold and hard being shoved into his anus. He squealed in shock and annoyance.  
"What the hell?" he shouted, the ice cold object inside him feeling as heavy as lead.  
"It's nearly eleven," Kotetsu smiled, "no time to get you cleaned up and I rather admit I like the thought of you carrying something of mine around inside you for a while." Kotetsu tapped the base of the plug. "This is to teach you patience. I popped it in the fridge over night. I hear the sensation is quite interesting."  
"That's not fair," Barnaby growled.  
"Nothing ever is," Kotetsu agreed, "that's another lesson to be learned."

Shifting uneasily on his chair, trying to take his weight off the plug, Barnaby seemed to be unable to think about anything but sex. Kotetsu with the top two buttons of his shirt undone made Barnaby think of his smooth skin under his fingers. When the waitress leaned forward to fill up his coffee cup, Barnaby had to avert his eyes so as not to stare at her breasts. When Kotetsu squirted mayonnaise on his food, it made Barnaby think of something else.  
"Feeling out of sorts, Bunny?" Kotetsu smiled. Barnaby just pouted. Kotetsu leaned forward. "When we get home," he whispered into Barnaby's ear, "you can come." Barnaby smiled.  
"Lets go then!" He bounced in his chair in anticipation, wincing as he hit the base of the plug, jarring it inside himself.  
"First let's finish breakfast," Kotetsu responded unhurriedly.

Barnaby could have sworn that Kotetsu took twice the time he usually did to eat his breakfast. Then he insisted on a walk in the park, all the while grinning at Barnaby's discomfort, the plug jarring inside him with every step, keeping him half hard all the time, and even the thought of Antonio's trainers couldn't help him will it away. When they finally, finally got back to their flat, Barnaby kicked off his shoes and scooted into the bedroom in record time, and was almost completely undressed by the time Kotetsu had followed him.

Getting up onto the bed beside him, Kotetsu smoothed his hand through Barnaby's hair and pushed him down to lay on his side. He gently tugged out the plug, and Barnaby could feel a trickle of Kotetsu's come from a few hours before slide out behind it. Kotetsu stroked his thigh and his buttock gently, staring down at him.  
"You look so unbelievably arousing right now," he said, his voice thick with want, "I'm so lucky."  
"No I'm lucky," Barnaby contradicted, "and I'm sorry. Truly sorry. I don't think you are an old man at all, and I was wrong to rush into that building. You were absolutely right, I was just showing off and not just risking my own neck but yours too, because of course you came after me. I'm a fool. Forgive me."  
"There was never any question of that," Kotetsu smiled, "but as an old man I feel entitled to teach you a lesson or two. Come here."

Barnaby just melted into Kotetsu's embrace. Relief, affection and the certainty that this time, at last, he would be allowed to come blended into a cocktail so intoxicating that all Barnaby could do was groan in bliss. Kotetsu's hands were everywhere, stroking him, caressing him, spreading him, his cock entering his well-stretched hole as if the sensation were the only thing to live for. Kotetsu's fingers were pinching his nipples, adding the spice of a little pain to the heady mix and at last, his hands were sliding over Barnaby's cock, coaxing and caressing. Nips of his teeth along Barnaby's shoulder punctuated his helpless moans as he felt his orgasm gain momentum and speed him towards the edge.  
"Come on Barnaby," he heard Kotetsu whisper in his ear, "come for me," and with that Barnaby crashed into an orgasm so delicious and so drawn out that Barnaby thought, hoped, it would last forever.

When he came down from his high, Kotetsu was still holding him close and stroking through his hair.  
"Happy now, Bunny?" Kotetsu grinned.  
"I will be," Barnaby sighed contentedly, "when you have thrown that dreadful chastity cage in the trash."  
"Oh I don't know," Kotetsu said, idly playing with Barnaby's blond curls, "it might come in handy one day."  
"Maybe you should try it out yourself," Barnaby said slyly, "after all, you set so much store by first-hand experience."  
"I'm an old man," Kotetsu argued, "it might give me a heart attack."  
"I thought we were over that." Barnaby grinned at the other man.  
"We might need it again," Kotetsu reasoned.  
"We won't. I've learned my lesson," Barnaby said seriously and put his arms around his partner, "you won't need it again."


End file.
